Sshh, It's A Secret, Right?
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ AU ; bxb ; incest ; mpreg ] Hansol yang hanya termangu menyaksikan semuanya, Jisung yang tak sadar telah diracuni, dan Johnny yang brengsek. [ NCT SMROOKIES ] [ Johnny, S x Jisung, P x Hansol, J ] [ Johnsol x Johnsung ]


**Sshh, It's A Secret, Right?**

 **Johnny, Seo x Jisung, Park x Hansol, Ji**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; mpreg ; incest ; Alternative Universe** **; typo(s)**

.

* * *

Hansol membanting tubuhnya kedalam gravitasi kasur.

Rasa lelah menderanya; menjadi _supermodel_ tidaklah mudah. Hansol akui itu, tetapi tetap saja ia disini, menjadi _supermodel_ Seo yang berhasil menawan banyak hati orang. Bahkan jadwalnya lebih sibuk dari suaminya yang merupakan seorang _composer_ lagu-lagu hits untuk suatu agensi besar di Korea Selatan.

"Ah, leganya bisa berada disini lagi..."

Hansol menghela nafas amat panjang, sembari memejamkan mata; menikmati empuknya kasur bulu angsa milik ia dan suaminya ini. Hening membuatnya terlena, hampir tertidur dan menjemput alam mimpi. Tidurnya akhir akhir ini berantakkan; _ia sangat berterimakasih kepada jadwalnya yang menggila di Venice kemarin_. Tapi matanya membuka dengan cepat kembali saat suara aneh menghancurkan keheningan yang Hansol idam-idamkan beberapa hari belakangan berkat jadwal yang menggunung.

Suara itu hanya samar-samar; tetapi Hansol yang memiliki pendengaran tajam, suara itu tetaplah masuk dan membuat otaknya melakukan proses menganalisa jenis suara apa yang menganggu ketenangan Hansol.

 _ **Suara desahan.**_

Hansol tidak bisa memastikan secara akurat; tetapi hasil analisa otaknya mengatakan seperti itu. Ia melotot saat menyadari suara desahan itu berasal dari suara anak kecil yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Hansol selain suara Ibu dan suaminya.

Hansol cepat cepat keluar dari kamar; yang kebetulan memang terbuka sejak Hansol datang (dan ia malas menutupnya kembali; omong-omong.) dan berjalan setengah berlari menuju kamar anak semata wayangnya.

' _Tidak, tolong jangan katakan—'_

Tapi terlambat.

Ia telah melihat semuanya. Melalui celah kecil antara pintu yang terbuka walau hanya menampilkan sedikit dari keseluruhan kamar anak lelaki kesayangannya dan sang suami.

Anaknya, disana; tubuhnya naik turun penuh semangat. Punggung bersih anaknya kini penuh bercak merah khas yang Hansol hafal. Rambut pirang keemasan turunan Hansol milik Jisung _—nama anak Hansol dan Johnny—_ berantakkan, seiring pergerakan tubuhnya yang makin tidak terkendali.

Hansol menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat menyadari kata yang dikeluarkan Jisung dari mulut kecilnya.

" _D-daddy-hhh kenapa-aahh ini sangat hhh-nikmat?_ "

' _Apa ini yang sering Jisung lakukan ketika aku tidak berada dirumah?_ ' Batin Hansol frustasi. Ia merasa gagal menjadi ibu yang baik; menuntun anaknya agar terhindar dari kemungkinan terburuk.

Tapi kenyataan menampar Hansol begitu keras _—kemungkinan terburuk untuk anaknya telah terjadi. Hansol tidak bisa melakukan apapun, karena ia tak bisa setiap hari mengawasi anaknya._

Hansol terus mengintip; menjadi saksi hidup satu-satunya dari perlakuan bejat ayah biologis Jisung kepada anaknya. Matanya yang berkilau indah diterpa sinar matahari menyaksikan, bagaimana penis Johnny menumbuk anal anaknya dengan keras dan menghentak, persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada anal Hansol. Membuat anak semata wayang mereka mendesah tak karuan, terus menyebut _daddy_ dengan sensual.

 _Hansol langsung tersenyum miris—_ _ **tetapi apakah Johnny masih pantas disebut ayah ketika ia telah menghancurkan definisi murni dari ayah dengan begitu mudahnya hanya karena nafsu?**_

Hansol rasa, _**tidak.**_

Tapi Hansol tak ingin beranjak sedikitpun meski hatinya mulai teriris sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tak tahu apa yang menahannya, sehingga hanya diam termangu menyaksikan adegan yang membuat harga diri Hansol sebagai ibu tercoreng.

Sementara disana; Jisung semakin lincah naik turun—menusukkan penis milik ayahnya kedalam analnya yang masih amat sempit. _Sweetspot_ -nya sudah mengerang meminta tusukkan, dan Johnny memberikannya secara sukarela.

Suara desahannya mengalun bagai melodi di telinga pria berusia 36 tahun tersebut. Membuat Johnny semakin keras dan besar; memuaskan keinginan anak yang sedikit _abnormal_. Tangan panjang Johnny mulai mencengkram pinggang kecil Jisung, membawanya naik turun lebih cepat, membuat Jisung menjerit-jerit penuh kenikmatan.

" _A-AAH! DADDY-HHH OUHH-!_ "

Hansol diluar sana menutup kupingnya _—ia tak mau mendengar suara senista itu keluar dari bibir suci tak berdosa milik anaknya._ Tetapi matanya tak lelah menatap adegan yang sama sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Terus memperhatikan Jisung yang dikuasai hasrat membuncah.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian—keduanya mencapai pelepasan hampir bersamaan. Siara terengah-engah terdengar jelas, menggema keseluruh bagian kamar Jisung yang didominasi warna _turquoise_.

" _Sshh, it's secret, right, my little baby chick?_ " Johnny berbicara pada Jisung yang sedang berbaring diatasnya, menikmati sensasi tangan hangat sang ayah mengelus surai keemasannya. Keduanya tak sadar sedari tadi Hansol mengintip kegiatan _terlarang_ mereka.

Jisung terkekeh polos. " _Yes, my sexy daddy._ Uh. Aku ingin lagi, _daddy_."

Hansol melotot saat mendengar suara serak anaknya meminta untuk Johnny menggagahinya kembali. Matanya hampir keluar saat Johnny menyanggupi permintaan Jisung.

Dan Hansol tidak bisa tidak berlari kembali ke kamarnya dan berpura-pura tak tahu apapun saat Johnny kembali menusukkan penis miliknya menuju sumber kenikmatan Jisung.

' _Aku bisa gila!'_ Hansol membatin sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dikamarnya dan Johnny.

.

* * *

 **kkeut!**

* * *

.

 _Maafin aku karena udah buat ff senista ini. Aku langsung sungkem sama papa-mama mertua dan suamiku kok_

 _Feedbacknya, please?_


End file.
